


Valentine's Day Feels

by JustAMisfit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Junkhog, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMisfit/pseuds/JustAMisfit
Summary: Junkrat realizes his feelings towards Roadhog after finding out about Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im srry if this fic is crappy ;-; i tried and it's short i was rushing. Hope it's satisfactory. Enjoy

It's been a few months since they've joined overwatch, and Junkrat was starting to understand the purpose of most of the current events the team had celebrated. Like how he found out there was more to Christmas than just exchanging gifts in fancy paper and bows and definitely not wrapped up in trash bags and scrap metal, like he had thought. There was dancing, singing, eating more food then he'd able to eat in a week. Especially in that so called day of "thanksgiving".  

But now, things were starting to get weird. He's waken up to different shaped hearts, pink and red wrapping decorated neatly across the halls to the rooms. He was never fond with such stuff and it seemed to leave an unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

"Oi, watcha doin' there, huh?" he turned to Tracer from across the room, in a confused expression.

She turned around towards him with her casual friendly smile

"Good morning love. Just making the place seem a bit more lively, don't ya say? After all, it is Valentine's Day."

"Valen-....wot?" he was still confused. 

"Valentine's Day. Haven't ya heard of it love?" 

He shrugged his shoulders up and runned his palms together. "Well ya know, it's not loike I've got time ta figure out these things when i was mostly on the run, eh?" he stated it like it was pretty obvious. 

He didn't even see McCree as he  spoke up from across the kitchen, leaning against the wall while holding a drink in one hand. 

"Valentines day is when you celebrate with the people you love and care about. Either with family, friends, lovers. Different ways of celebrating."

Junkrat couldn't help but notice the small purple package covered with odd designs and shapes he held in his other hand. 

"And watcha got there, eh?"

The cowboy turned his hand out of sight and shifted his hat further to his eyes. "Just a lil something for a special someon-" 

"It's for that Japanese bloke, ain't it?" He interrupted. 

The man coughed up the liquid from his drink and cleared his throat. He mumbled a few words before walking away with a noticeable red streak across his face. 

Tracer giggled at the sight and continued hanging up the bright decorations.  
"And what about you love, got anyone special in mind?"

Junkrat placed his his fingers on his chin. Did he have anyone special in mind? He couldn't help but let his mind wander through the variety of people that slipped through his head. He thought about his recent teammates, But he knew he only had legit feelings for one. 

He paused for a moment. 

He thought about it. Before overwatch, it was just him and Roadhog. 

He couldn't help but slightly blush at the memories of just the two of them together as the pair they were. Two junkers surviving and slowly dominating the world one small piece at a time. Even through the rough times of danger and being desperately always on the run was well worth it, And he sure hell would be lying if he said he didn't miss all that. 

He'd thought about even the smallest of times when Mako would pat him on the shoulder when He'd done something good, or rub his back when he wasn't in the lightest mood, or even when he would run his fingers through his hair when he'd lay his head on his lap as he slept. Just friendly gestures, nothing more. But yet he still ached for what could become more then just acts of kindness. 

He shouldn't be tense. But this Valentine's crap really got him thinking about his how he felt. He knew Roadie for a long time and he was keeping his feelings hidden for a while. And all this time, he still managed to stay with his sorry ass. He had to admit, he felt a little special. Especially being able to see Mako's softer side, which was a rare sight. 

He developed a heavy feeling in his chest that ran down to his stomach. Was this love? It wasn't what he expected it to feel like but it certainly made his emotions stir like a crazy. 

Tracer noticed the odd silence and the changed expression on Junkrats face. "Are You OK?" she asked concerned.

"Yea....m'alright..." He started to walk away back down the hall where he came from. 

Tracer looked back up. "Where are you going?" She asked a little surprised. 

"I..don't feel very good. Gonna go back ta bed for a while." He stated, with his hand resting against his stomach. He cursed himself and his silly, stupid emotions. He wasn't thinking straight, but then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to..

He mumbled to himself. "Of course he ain't gonna feel the same way..." He slightly trembled at the words, wanting to clear his worries. He stumbled his way back to his room without looking up, just focusing on trying to relax is damn bloody heart from beating continuously like it was near to explode. He just needed to lie down and cool down. 

He would have comfortably laid down against his bed if he wasn't being poked by a damn box at his side. He wasn't even paying attention to his own surroundings. He picked up the box and looked at it confused. This sure as hell wasn't here when he got up a few minutes ago. He opened it up quickly to find multiple mini spherical ornaments inside the box with small hearts and skulls painted on it. He knew exactly what they were. Explosives. He noticed something else resting aside of him

It was a bouquet of red flowers wrapped up in thin white paper. He spotted a tag in place of where the stems were tied. He opened it up to find a familiar pig shaped sticker on the inside with a small note that made his cheeks red and his heart flutter even worse than it had before. 

 

"Shit."


End file.
